


Gerard Way? More Like Gerard Gay

by quinziggle



Series: Romeo, Romeo (Get The Hell Out Of My Garden, Romeo) [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Other, Stand alone but makes more sense if you read both parts, english teacher Frank, highschool/teachers au, ish, theatre teacher Gerard, they supervise prom together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinziggle/pseuds/quinziggle
Summary: when Mr Iero meets Mr Way he falls absolutely head over heels for him --a.k.a. the "how they met" fic no one asked for featuring frank being adorably awkward and gee being a beautiful lil cutie--





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [live_and_let_live](https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/gifts).



> set four years before Romeo, Romeo

Everyone was getting very excited about the new theatre teacher. 

Frank had been carefully avoiding him, ever since his arrival. 

The reason for this was that when he had first been introduced to the (sinfully gorgeous) Mr Gerard Way, he had poured coffee all over him. 

It was an accident, of course, but the look of absolute confusion on the new teacher's pretty face had turned Frank into the kind of blushing mess he had avoided becoming since his early teens. 

He had awkwardly stammered his apologies; trying to wipe the coffee off his pants with his hands, so when the other teachers came in, it looked like he was just pathetically groping Mr Way's legs.

Then he'd hurriedly got to his feet and fled, still apologising at a hundred miles a minute. 

Unfortunately, Mr Way had been everywhere after The Incident, which made it very difficult to avoid him, especially as he kept popping up out of nowhere, and giving Frank these adorable shy little smiles, the kind that would fill anyone's insides with butterflies. 

It was very difficult not to stare at his feet and blush like a moron, smiling widely and clutching his papers, in a daze for the rest of the day. 

After a few weeks of this, Frank's class had demanded that he do something about his pathetically obvious crush. 

Two of the girls had even pushed them into the staffroom together and held the door shut, however this plan hadn't worked quite as they'd hoped, as the elderly Mr Cooper was also in the room, talking aloud to his dead wife, Judith. 

Mr Way had cleared his throat nervously. "Um, Mr Iero, are your class doing any Shakespeare this term?" 

His voice was possibly the best thing Frank had ever heard. 

Swallowing, Frank had replied, "Y-Yes, we're doing To Kill A Mockingbird, but we're almost done, and then we'll be doing Macbeth... And uh, you can call me Frank." 

The smile Mr Way had given him could have cured every known disease in the world. "Oh, good! May I come and watch you teach sometime, just, you know, to help me get started with my own class?" He smiled shyly. "And you can call me Gerard." 

Frank felt like one of those little plastic nodding dogs. "Y-Yeah! By all means. I um, I'd love to help out in any way I can." 

Realising how desperate he sounded, he wished for the floor to cave in under his feet and deposit him somewhere he could hide. 

Luckily, Gerard didn't seem to notice his embarrassment, smiling warmly and continuing to talk about how the drama and english departments should really collaborate more together, seeing as the subjects were so interlinked. 

The next ten minutes passed slightly less awkwardly, with Frank actually managing to hold a conversation with his beautiful colleague, and not melting into a puddle of affectionate goo. 

By the end of break, the girls had apparently got bored of not seeing any 'hot man action', because the door was unguarded; they walked out, chatting about their favourite Shakespeare play (Twelfth Night: "'Cause it's fucking fabulous") and how Olivia had a big gay crush on Viola. 

They separated, only realising that their shoulders and hands were almost brushing, until Gerard had walked Frank up to to his classroom door. 

"I guess I'll see you in the staffroom later?" Frank began.  
Gerard blushed, pushing his scarlet hair out of his face. "Uh, you could always come see me in my office? I have muffins? And netflix on my laptop..."  
"Yes!!" Frank practically screamed. "I mean, yes, that'd be great." 

He couldn't stop smiling as Gerard walked away offering him a shy little wave and smile. 

He was still beaming as he went into the classroom, ignoring his class's shenanigans in favour of sticking the first DVD he found in his desk into the computer (thankfully, it was Ghostbusters, rather than the porn that was also stashed in there). 

Face planting onto the desk, he couldn't stop thinking about Gerard's adorable little smile... his ridiculously long eyelashes... the way the light shone through his hair when he walked and how his voice got higher when he'd been excited during their conversation earlier... 

Shit. 

He was so fucked. 

.......................................................................

For the next month, he went to Gerard's office every lunch break. 

They had a little system worked out; Frank would leave Gerard little presents of spare hair ties, comics, and extracts from plays he thought he'd like, and Gerard would hide little sketches in Frank's desk drawer and buy him different cakes and cookies from the "absolutely fuckin amazing" bakery near his apartment. 

Every two weeks, they would do a shared class; Gerard would come and help out, acting out various parts of Macbeth, to the amusement of Frank's class -- their teacher always sat at the front of the class, staring starry-eyed at him.

They would spend every lunchtime together, sharing food and talking about their various classes, and sometimes, when Gerard came over for a netflix or horror movie marathon, they'd fall asleep, snuggled up together on the couch.

When Frank had a shitty day, he knew that he could count on Gerard to give him a hug and doodle little cartoons of the most irritating of his students being devoured by zombie kittens. 

His crush on the other teacher was still going strong; hitting him hard whenever Gerard tugged on his hand to show him a new drawing he'd done, or his latest idea for the school play, eyes shining with excitement.

He'd pretty much accepted that Gerard wasn't at all interested in him; in fact, the other teacher seemed to be completely oblivious to any form of romantic intentions.  
He looked absolutely bewildered when students tried to flirt with him, and had confessed to Frank that he'd been confused when Miss Ballato had asked him to get drinks with her, not understanding that it was meant to be a date until she tried to kiss him. 

Although he was slightly salty about Gerard going on a date (accidental or not) with someone else, he soon forgot about it when the drama teacher asked him to prom. 

Or rather, to help organise the prom with him.  
And the prom rep committee...  
And Miss Nestor...

But hey, it was the thought that counted, right? 

.......................................................................

Prom was only a week away, and Gerard had been running around all over the place trying to make sure everything would be perfect for the big night. 

Frank was beginning to worry about him; when he came over in the evenings, he'd often fall asleep before they were even half way through a movie: even when it was Return Of The Jedi. 

It was concerning enough that Gerard could fall asleep during Star Wars, but him falling asleep before Han, Luke and Leia had escaped Jabba's palace??  
That was a definite warning sign...

.....................................................................

On the days leading up to prom, students and teachers of all ages would not fucking stop asking Gerard to prom. 

Frank had got into the habit of scowling every time someone approached them; however it turned out he didn't need to, as Gerard kept turning people down, apologising shyly. 

Frank wondered if Gerard was going to ask anyone, maybe he was waiting until the last minute, or maybe he was going to ask him to go as friends, or something. 

He doubted it, though. 

Gerard was completely exhausting himself trying to organise everything, as well as sorting his "fuckin fabulous" top secret outfit out. 

When Frank admitted that he had no plans to dress up, seeing as they were only supervising, and not actually attending the dance, Gerard was appalled. 

They ended up sneaking out of school at lunchtime to go to the mall, giggling, after telling their respective classes that they had free periods for the rest of the day.

When they were there, Frank refused to let the theatre teacher pay for a suit for him, insisting on buying himself a new dress shirt and waistcoat. 

Gerard, undeterred, ending up buying him a rather lovely dark blue jacket, as well as a horrible fuzzy leopard print tie and extremely tight leather pants as a joke.

Frank got his revenge by getting Gerard a fluffy pink feather boa and tiara, however he loved them, and wouldn't take them off for the rest of the day. 

The cashier had looked very confused at the sight of two adults buying such an interesting mix of clothing items, but had probably seen stranger things, seeing as she didn't comment. 

After the clothes store, Gerard pulled Frank into another store - *insert generic shoe shop name here* - to get himself some shoes. 

Frank teasingly suggested a pair of glittery magenta and orange stilettos, to which Gerard said, "Fuck no, I'm not that kind of girl," so dryly that Frank was practically on the floor from laughing so much.

He eyed a pair of lace up heeled boots thoughtfully though, eventually asking for a pair in his size, looking at Frank nervously for his reaction. 

The small teacher beamed back at him. "They're awesome! You'll look so pretty!" 

Gerard blushed, hurriedly typing in his pin number on the cash machine as the server behind the counter raised his eyebrows in amusement, before boxing up the shoes and putting them in a carrier bag. 

Frank could tell that Gerard was still a little flustered about the whole heels business, so he decided to lighten the mood by saying, "OMG let's go get milkshakes!" in his best tumblr white girl voice. 

Still blushing slightly, Gerard beamed at him, making Frank's head and heart spin. "Yeah okay, I'll pay. It'll be my treat." 

Gently taking Frank's hand, he picked up the bag with his shoes in with his other hand, and they walked out of the store together, Frank feeling like his heart was going to burst right out of his chest with happiness. 

......................................................................

Finally, the big day arrived. 

Gerard had had so much coffee that Frank thought he might turn into The Flash if he had anymore.  
He was already halfway there; whizzing about all over the place, pinning up last minute decorations and making sure everybody had a date, or at least a friend to take them. 

Earlier in the week, a few of the seniors had come to him in tears, saying that they had no one to go with. 

Frank was amazed at how many students had managed to get dates after going to see Gerard; apparently he was a master matchmaker.  
....................................................................

Half an hour until the doors were due to open, Frank stood fidgeting in his suit outside the gym, which had been jazzed up with crêpe paper flowers and trailing glittery vines for the occasion (this year's theme was nature). 

He was holding a dark purple rose corsage for Gerard, deciding at the last minute that he would make at least a little bit of an effort to get in the prom mood, seeing as his friend was so excited about it. 

Gerard had said he'd be there by quarter past seven: the doors were due to open at half past. 

Beginning to get slightly flustered, he wondered if he should text to find out where Gerard was, maybe he'd got held up in traffic? He only lived a couple of blocks away, but still... 

Realising he was starting to sweat with anxiety, Frank forced himself to calm down. 

He was probably just talking to the students that were already milling about in the corridors, or making sure the caterer turned up, or something.

Frank was just about to get his phone out of his waistcoat to call, when he heard Gerard's unmistakable voice from around the corner. "Ah, shit!"

Grinning, Frank pocketed his cellphone and began to walk in the direction of the other teacher's voice. 

"Hey, Gerard!" He called. "Are you ready to-- oh fucking hell, Gee..."  
Stopping still, he stared in lust and amazement at the sight of Gerard. 

The drama teacher was bent over, re-lacing the ankle boots he'd bought the other day.  
He straightened up in shock when he saw Frank, a blush highlighting his pale cheeks. 

"God, Gerard, you look amazing..." Frank breathed, unable to take his eyes off him.

Gerard was wearing a short dress, the colour of dark wine.  
His scarlet hair was styled into a messy braid crown, with wisps escaping and hanging into his face.  
His eyes were lined with soft dark kohl, and his lips were painted with some kind of shimmery gloss. 

"Uh, hi," he said, shyly. "You like it?" 

Frank nodded, hurriedly closing his mouth to make sure he didn't accidentally dribble on anything. "I fucking love it. You look beautiful." 

Gerard beamed, offering Frank his arm. "Shall we?" he asked with a giggle.

"We shall." Frank agreed, looping his arm through the other teacher's. 

.....................................................................

Somehow, before he knew it, he was drunk, slow dancing with an equally tipsy Gerard to the Macarena.

That Beckett kid had spiked the punch; Frank had watched him doing it, making sure that the vodka he used wasn't the cheap shitty variety, and nodding approvingly when he stirred it properly. 

Through the night, students and teachers alike had been coming up to congratulate him, he had no idea what for or why, but he was dancing with his gorgeous best friend and so he'd just nodded happily or thanked them distractedly by standing on his tiptoes to look over Gerard's shoulder. 

In the heels, Gerard was nearly six foot, so Frank's face was mostly just pressed into his chest, his hands finding themselves on Gerard's ass before long, because his arms were 'getting tired by reaching up to his shoulders'. 

Or at least that was his excuse. 

Gerard hadn't even commented; Frank assumed it was because he was drunk, rather than because he liked it (he was wrong, of course, Gerard was a puddle of ecstatic mush on the inside).

A few drinks later, and he found himself on the stage, burping into the microphone.  
"Right, everyone, I have an announcement to make..." He slurred, trying to stay upright. "Gerard... Gee... Gigi my love... Will you fucking marry me? You're my best friend-" he hiccuped -"and your ass is the best thing I have ever laid hands on. I mean eyes." 

"Fuck yes I will! Ask me again in five years, you sexy little leprechaun!" Gerard yelled back from the dance floor. 

The students erupted into cheers, and Frank beat his chest triumphantly, King Kong style, before toppling off the stage, and passing out into Gerard's waiting arms. 

......................................................................

They moved in together the next week, hauling the stuff from Gerard's shitty little apartment into Frank's slightly less shitty apartment. 

William Beckett wrote in the yearbook that his greatest accomplishment at the school was "making Mr Iero finally get his shit together and get with Mr Way". 

Ever since, Gerard and Frank have offered to supervise prom every year; Frank wearing his awful tie and leather pants, and Gerard wearing his feather boa and tiara.  
They have made it their mission to wear the most ridiculous outfits each year, making it a competition between them. 

Frank has a picture of the two of them together in his wallet; it was taken just before his announcement.  
Both are beaming at the camera, one of Gerard's spaghetti straps is slipping down his arm, and Frank's face is nuzzled into his chest. 

He also has a collection of Gerard's little sketches, and in his bedside table, there is a little box with a silver ring in, waiting until the time is right.


End file.
